I blame you
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: WolfSaso x NekoFemDei. She saves him after he gets injured and while he stays with her while his injuries heal, he begins to feel something he's never felt before.


Document Opened: 07/07/2009, 08:25pm.

Authors Note:  
Got the idea for this yesterday and wrote the beta chapter one in my notebook while waiting at the Plasma place a.k.a Talecris earlier today. I sell plasma(or at least try to) twice a week to help out while job searching.

Warnings: Violence, Mentions of past abuse, Maybe a Lemon if you people want it, Lime, Attempted rape in one chapter but it has an amusing twist. You'll see, etc.

Genres: Modern Day AU, Adventure, Action, Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Drama, Crime, Etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I doubt I ever will. Happy?.;b.

///////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He muttered so many curses under his breath that Hidan would have been proud. His mission had been both a success and a failure. He was grateful that he had at least escaped with what was left of his life.

He had retrieved the information and had it in the pouch that was around his waist. Unfortunately he knew they might be able to pick on his blood and track him down. Something he couldn't afford happen, if he wanted to continue living.

The red head had managed to acquire the disc and kill his target but then everyone in the building started coming after him. That was an hour ago and now he was staggering down an alley and after he barely made three more steps, he fell over, making a clatter with the two silver trash cans and unbeknownst to him, that would attract the attention of someone nearby that would change his life _forever_.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Blearily he opened his eyes, slowly remembering that he had passed out in the alley. However to the best of his knowledge, dirty concrete alleys were not so...._soft_.

He shot up faster then he should have but ignored the lightheaded-ness in favor of making sure the disc was still in his pouch, which was no longer around his waist. His eyes darted around the room until he spotted it on a nightstand beside the bed and much to his relief the disc was still in the pouch.

That done he cast a look around the room to take in his surroundings. He was on what he guessed was a queen sized bed, the walls were a pastel violet and most of the walls were barren save for maybe a picture or two. Nothing to tell him much about the person living there other then the fact it was more than likely a female. After noticing a feeling of something against his skin, he slowly put a hand under his shirt to find bandages and after another moment he was puzzled as his wounds were cleaned and dressed.

Pushing the comforter aside he quietly set his socked feet onto the white carpet and made his way out of the room to see who had either helped him or was a possible enemy.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

After exiting the bedroom he started to pickup on a rather good scent of food and warily made his way into what appeared to be the living-room.

It had taken him a moment longer then he was used too since he was still a bit weak from his injuries but he finally spotted _her_. In the little kitchen connected to the living-room with just a step.

A female neko with with long golden blond hair, part of it done up in a ponytail and she was wearing what he guessed was a school uniform with a simple pink apron over it while she was cooking something on the little stove.

He couldn't really see her face as it was covered by a long fringe of bang, but he could hear her hum a low tune while her tail, was if he got it right, swishing happily back and forth.

The wolf decided to make himself known now and get some answers. "Who are you?" He stepped forward while asking with a blank expression.

She stopped her activity to look at him and he could see one unusual shade of blue as her eye color. Her puzzled look quickly changed to a smile before she spoke. "Wow, you're up faster than I expected, un." Then again she had only judged by the extent of his injuries, her knowledge about wolves personally was lacking.

"Who are you?" He asked again while narrowing his earthen eyes at her. He sensed no malevolence from her but he wasn't about to drop his guard for one second.

"Hm, my names Deidara, Deidara Katsuiwa, un." She replied understanding his mood. After all, she was a neko and couldn't exactly go around trusting people either.

"I want answers." Direct and to the point. He was tempted to raise an eyebrow at her brief eye roll though.

"Go ahead, shoot, un." She had to get back to making dinner- so she turned away from him. She was by no means weak and if he tried anything, then she would take him out.

"Where are we?" He crossed his arms awaiting her answer.

"My apartment. Just a couple of blocks from where you apparently passed out yesterday, un." She watched the vegetables sizzle for a moment. Not wanting them to burn.

"How did I get here?" He blinked as part of his vision blurred for a moment. He didn't need this now.

"Long story short, I was on my way home yesterday afternoon when I heard the noise and brought you back here myself, un." She also went to catch him before his next question. "And yes, I bandaged your injuries, un." His mouth had been slightly open to ask about that, she caught on quickly and she was strong if she brought someone like himself back.

"Why did you help me?" He knew a little bit of the very different lives that nekos led. They were by nature distrustful of other people since they were widely believed to be a cursed race. That and there were not as many of them around today because of others killing them for their 'supposed' curse.

"Because you were practically dying back there. Simple as that, un."

From what he gathered she had been telling the truth. Since that seemed to be the case then his even being here was more then likely already putting her own life in danger. After all, not everyone reacted kindly to having mercenaries around. Especially ones with a hidden agenda.

"I should go. Thanks for the help." That had come out a bit icier then he actually intended.

"I know this will sound weird but why don't you stay here at least until your injuries heal a bit more, un?"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Three hours later, he was sitting on the white couch in the living-room, cross-legged. Contemplating exactly _why_ he had accepted the odd girls offer. For now he would simply chalk it up to the fact there was some truth to her words. How far could he really get with his current injuries?

Right now he had a few minutes to plan his next move as the neko was in the shower. Still, only one thing bothered him about her aside her behavior for a neko(she had even given him food) was her view on _art_. Well, he couldn't call it that since art to him was meant to be eternal and ever lasting.

But he would silently admit the sculptures were nice. More importantly he had to figure what his next step should be. It was a little after nine at night now and he still needed to get the disc back to Pein in Amegakure.

'_I'll need to contact him in the morning_.' There was little he could do tonight anyway. And the extra time would help make sure he could he could tell if the people from the building were on his tail or not.

His ears perked up a little at lack of shower noise in the background. And decided to see about getting a little rest and to be prepared for what tomorrow would bring.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:  
Originally Sasori was going to be in his wolf form when she found him but I changed that early since it started looking to much like my other SasoDei yaoi fanfic: Neko's and Wolves.

Finished: 07/09/2009, 07:38pm.


End file.
